The Sensational Spider-Man: The Series
The Sensational Spider-Man: The Series, also know as Marvel's The Sensational Spider-Man, is a American animated television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, created by both Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. The series airs on Disney XD. Premise ' After being already getting himself bitten by a radioactive spider, while on a school field trip, and letting a burglar escapes leading to his uncle's death, after misusing his powers of fighting a wrestler, shy bookworm high school student Peter Parker begins his spider-like abilities to help the peoples of New York City and fight crimes as the masked crime-fighting, web-slinging superhero know as Spider-Man. As he now start to juggling of both his high school and superhero life as he also starting battling various villains, such as the Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Venom, Kraven the Hunter, the Crime Master, and many others. Yet, it's just another typical day at Peter's own typical day in a life of being a high school teenager at Midtown High, a photographer at his job, the Daily Bugle, and also a superhero! '''Episodes ' 'Season One ' '''01) Pilot * Plot: After already becoming Spider-Man, Peter Parker struggling of dealing with his high school life while also being a superhero. Than, he begins facing his first enemy, Dr. Octopus, who seek to kills Peter's idol, Max Modell. 02) The Hunter and the Hunted * Plot: When Kraven the Hunter, a famous Russian hunter, arrives on New York to reveal that he begin hunting down Spider-Man, who he's think is the elusive prey of all. Spider-Man begins surviving from Kraven's traps and also a deadly cat and mouse game from him as well. Meanwhile, Peter get a job at the Daily Bugle in order to help Aunt May to raise the bills. 03) ''' * Plot: '''04) * Plot: 05) * Plot: 06) * Plot: 07) * Plot: 08) * Plot: 09) * Plot: 10) * Plot: 11) * Plot: 12) * Plot: 13) * Plot: Season Two ' '''14) ' * Plot: '15) ' * Plot: '16) ' * Plot: '17) ' * Plot: '18) ' * Plot: '19) ' * Plot: '20) ' * Plot: '21) ' * Plot: '22) ' * Plot: '23) ' * Plot: '24) ' * Plot: '25) ' * Plot: '26) ' * Plot: '27) ' * Plot: '28) ' * Plot: '29) ' * Plot: '30) ' * Plot: '31) ' * Plot: '32) ' * Plot: '33) ' * Plot: '34) ' * Plot: '35) ' * Plot: '36) ' * Plot: '37) ' * Plot: '38) ' * Plot: '39) ' * Plot: 'Season Three ' 'Season Four ' 'Season Five ' 'Production ' The series share the same animation as both Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Aliens. 'Voice Cast ' * Yuri Lowenthal - Spider-Man / Peter Parker, Doppelganger * Tara Platt - Mary Jane Watson * Wil Wheaton - Harry Osborn * Neil Patrick Harris - Norman Osborn * Barbara Bain - Aunt May Parker * Dan Gilvezan - Uncle Ben Parker * Adam Baldwin - Eugene "Flash" Thompson * David DeLuise - Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane * Ogie Banks - Randy Robertson * Hynden Walch - Gwen Stacy * Richard McGonagle - J. Jonah Jameson * Kevin Michael Richardson - Robbie Robertson, Groot * Jessica DiCicco - Liz Allan * Mark Hamill - Green Goblin, Klaw / Ulysses Klaw * Nolan North - Venom / Eddie Brock, Jr., Ultimate Vulture / Blackie Dragon, Cyclops / Scott Summers, Deadpool / Wade Wilson, Colossus / Piotr Rasputin * Liam O'Brien - Electro / Max Dillon * Corey Burton - Dr. Octopus / Dr. Otto Octavius, Hobgoblin / Roderick Kinglsey, Finisher / Karl Fires * Diedrich Bader - Shocker / Herman Schultz, Wrecker / Dirk Grathwaite * John DiMaggio - Hammerhead, Rhino / Alex O'Hirn, Grizzly / Maxwell Markham, Bulldozer / Henry Camp * Jon Heder - Dr. Curt Connors * Frank Welker - Lizard, Spot / Dr. Jonathan Ohnn, Montana / Jackson Brice * Kimberly Brooks - Glory Grant * Wally Wingert - Mysterio / Quentin Beck, M.O.D.O.C. / George Tarleton * Jeffrey Combs - Vulture / Adrian Toomes * Steven Blum - Jack O'Lantern / Jason Macendale, Kraven the Hunter / Sergei Kravinoff, Kaine Parker, Doppelganger, Wolverine / James "Logan" Howlett, Red Skull / Johann Schmidt * J. B. Blanc - Kingpin / Wilson Fisk * Kate Higgins - Bluebird / Sally Arvil * Sean Astin - Molten Man / Mark Raxton * Matt Lanter - Colonel John Jameson, Speedball / Robbie Baldwin * Dee Bradley Baker - Man-Wolf, Beetle / Abner Jenkins, Spidercide, Vermin / Edward Whelan, Nightcrawler / Kurt Wanger * James C. Mathis III - Tombstone / Lonnie Thompson Lincoln * Charlie Adler - Jackal / Dr. Miles Warren, Dr. Spencer Smythe * Josh Keaton - Scarlet Spider / Ben Reilly * Christopher Daniel Barnes - Spider-Man 2099 / Miguel O'Hara * Crispin Freeman - Spider-Man Noir / Peter Parker, Morbius / Michael Morbius * Zeno Robinson - Ultimate Spider-Man / Miles Morales * Tara Strong - White Rabbit / Dr. Lorina Dodson, Dr. Octopus 2099 / Dr. Serena Patel, Shadowcat / Kitty Pryde * Kurtwood Smith - Captain George Stacy * Tom Kane - Living Brain, Ox / Raymond Bloch, Mgneto / Erik Lenhsherr * Matthew Yang King - Mr. Negative / Martin Li * Grey Griffin - Scream / Donna Diego, Mindblast / Danielle Forte, Mystique / Raven Darkholme * Estelle - Knockout / Elizabeth Rawson * Danielle Judovits - Whiplash / Leeann Foreman * Kari Wahlgren - Norah Winters, Bloodlust / Beatta Dubiel, Amora the Enchantress * Brent Sniper - Gentleman / Gustav Fires, Silver Surfer / Norrin Radd * Corey Feldman - Hydro-Man / Morris Bench * Seth Green - Richard Parker * Sumalee Motano - Mary Parker * Rob Paulsen - Dr. Farley Stillwell, Human Fly / Richard Deacon, Fancy Dan / Daniel Brito * Robin Atkin Downes - Chameleon / Dmitri Smerydakov, Ringer / Anthony Davis * Matthew Mercer - Spider-Slayer / Alistair Smythe * Peter Lurie - Iguana, Sabretooth / Victor Creed, Skurge the Executioner * Greg Ellis - Swarm / Fritz von Meter, Rocket Raccoon * Fred Tatasciore - Max Modell, Hulk, Beast / Dr. Hank McCoy * Roger Craig Smith - Overdrive * Khary Payton - Rocket Racer / Robert Farrell * Cameron Bowen - Clash / Clayton Cole * Jason Spisak - Carnage / Cletus Kasady * Jim Cummings - Green Goblin Noir / Norman Osborn Noir * Tom Kenny - Dr. Bruce Banner, Iron Man / Tony Stark * Brian Bloom - Captain America / Steven Rogers * Dave Boat - Thor Odinson, Juggernaut / Cain Marko * Jason Marsden - Giant-Man / Ant-Man / Dr. Hank Pym * Colleen Villard - Wasp / Janet van Dyne * Cam Clarke - Mr. Fantastic / Reed Richards, Piledriver / Brian Philip Calusky * Jim Ward - Professor X / Professor Charles Xavier * Jennifer Hale - Marvel Girl / Jean Grey * Gary Anthony Williams - Black Panther / T'Challa, Thunderball / Dr. Eliot Franklin * Quentin Flynn - Pyro / St. John Allerdyce * A.J. Buckley - Toad / Mortimer Toynbee * Clancy Brown - Drax the Destroyer, Thanos * Troy Baker - Loki Faufeyson, Star-Lord / Peter Quill * Jess Harnell - Crimson Dynamo / Anton Vanko * Bruce Greenwood - Daredevil / Matt Murdock * Gregg Berger - Thing / Ben Grimm, Fin Fang Foom * Bryce Papenbrook - Human Torch / Johnny Storm * Erin Torpey - Invisible Woman / Sue Storm * Cree Summer - Storm / Ororo Munore * Lex Lang - Dr. Doom / Victor von Doome, * Nika Futterman - Gamora, Black Widow / Natasha Ramonoff * Daran Norris - Professor Mendel Stromm, Crime Master / Nicholas Lewis, Brian Hibbs/Kangaroo, Carrion, Absorbing Man / Carl "Crusher" Creel * Adrian Pasdar - Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Virigina Madsen - Madame Web / Cassandra Webb * James Sie - Mandarin * Roger Rose - Mole Man / Harvey Elder * Kevin Grevioux - Terrax the Tamer * Phil LaMarr - War Machine / Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Cloak / Tyrone "Ty" Johnson * April Stewart - Namorita, Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers * Bumper Robinson - Night Thrasher / Dwayne Taylor * Olivia Holt - Dagger / Tandy Bowen * * '''Trivia * The series serve as a combination version of Spider-Man: The Animated Series, the Ultimate Spider-Man comics, The Spectacular Spider-Man, and the Sam Raimi's Spider-Man film series. * * * *